Lucyfer
Lucyfer (Niosący światło) - 'Upadły anioł będący niegdyś aniołem najwyższej rangi w raju.Serafin miał wiele tytułów.Głównie utożsamiano go z gwiazdą zaranną oraz światłem.Samael,Gabriel,Uriel oraz Michał byli jego braćmi stworzonymi tego samego dnia.W późniejszym czasie otrzymał swój ostatni tytuł.Do dziś uważany jest za sprawcę zła i nazywa się go Szatanem (Oskarżycielem). Działanie Szatana Szatan próbuje przede wszystkim doprowadzić człowieka do prezentowania negatywnych postaw wobec Boga.Opętuje tylko osoby,które są zbyt blisko Stwórcy. *Obojętność : ''Szatan pragnie doprowadzić człowieka do twierdzania "Bóg mnie nie obchodzi" *Fałszywe postrzeganie : Szatan próbuje doprowadzić do fałszywego i łatwego postrzegania przykazań twierdzeniem "Nikogo nie zabiłem więc nie jestem zły" *Walka z prawdą : Zapomnienie o prawdziwych naukach Jezusa a przyjęcie tego co oferuje Watykan będący zapomnianym Rzymem '''Wszystkie wyżej wymienione etapy zostały przedstawione w biblii.Szatan kusił w ten sposób Jezusa oraz jest o tym wzmianka również w apokalipsie św.Jana. Biografia Lucyfer został stworzony szóstego dnia wraz ze swoimi braćmi.Miał trzy pary skrzydeł,a jego charakter był bardzo ambitny.Zawsze chciał być lepszy niż inni oraz pożądał pochwały od Boga.Uwielbiał gdy go chwalono i podziwiano.Jednak prawdziwym ulubieńcem Boga stał się Samael.Stwórca widząc,że Lucyfer świetnie wykonuje swoją rolę anioła postanowił nadać mu tytuł Syna Jutrzenki oraz mianować go Serafinem.Dzięki temu zyskał najwyższą rangę oraz wielki szacunek wśród pobratyńców.Głównym czynnikiem,który wzniecił nienawiść Lucyfera do Boga była zazdrość.Serafin nie mógł znieść myśli,że zamiast ofiarować tajemnice wszechmocnego synowi jutrzenki,Bóg postanowił nadać prawo wiedzy Jezusowi.Pierwszy raz Lucyfer doznał uczucia niezadowolenia.Był wzgardzony i oburzony gdyż bardzo się starał,aby dopuszczono go do wszelkich tajemnic.Uważał on bowiem,że jako najwyższej rangi anioł powinien mieć prawo do zakazanej wiedzy.Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu Lucyfer zaczął szukać popleczników,którzy pomogliby mu wzniecić pierwszy bunt w raju.Serafin zaczął szczerze nienawidzić Boga,że ten jest ślepy na jego działania i starania.Jego prawdziwą intencją jednak było wywyższenie siebie ponad Boga z zazdrości i pychy. Pierwszym krokiem jaki Lucyfer postawił na drodzę do buntu to 'kłamstwo.'Zaczął trafnie oszukiwać anioły,że prawa Boże w rzeczywistości zniewalają boskie istoty.Dzięki fałszywej postawie i świetnej manipulacji kłamstwa Lucyferowi udało się zbuntować anioły,a zwłaszcza tych,którzy szczerze go podziwiali jako najwyższego anioła.Serafin był tak uparty,że postanowił wiele razy przemierzać wymiary i sfery w poszukiwaniu sojuszników i sprzymierzeńców,dlatego nie tylko boskie istoty go popierały.Na początku twory z innych światów szybko mu odmawiały ale potem Lucyfer tworzył kolejne fałszywe plany mające na celu oszukania istot.Bóg jednak był wszechwiedzący i doskonale wiedział,że Lucyfer prezentuje fałszywą postawę wobec Boga wykonując jego rozkazy a zarazem buntując anioły.W rzeczywistości Stwórca postanowił ofiarować Lucyferowi ostatni dar,którym był czas.Nie chciał,aby jego serafin został wygnany i cierpiał męki.Miał nadzieję,że jego syn powróci i okaże skruchę.Jednak to wydarzenie nie miało miejsca w kronice niebios.Wiele aniołów nie poddało się jego próbom oszustwa i zdarzyło się,że same namawiały Lucyfera do zaprzestania działań i skruchy wobec Boga.Serafin jednak odmówił.Jednocześnie Stwórca widział,że zło które rośnie we wnętrzu Lucyfera stanie się coraz potężniejsze.Według informacji biblijnych udało mu się nakłonić aż 1/3 aniołów do buntu przeciwko stwórcy.Mimo tego Bóg nadal czekał i nadal miał nadzieję na powrót swojego syna jutrzenki.Lucyfer już ostatni raz nie skorzystał z miłosiernej oferty stwórcy i wkrótce zebrał armię aby zmierzyć się z zastępami wszechmocnego.Lucyfer poniósł klęskę.Mimo tego jego duma i egoizm nie pozwoliły mu błagać Boga o litość i przebaczenie.Został więc strącony do piekła wraz ze swoją armią upadłych aniołów.Stwórca postanowił wygnać Lucyfera,ponieważ jeżeli by go zniszczył inne anioły nie mogłyby zrozumieć miłosiernego Boga.Bóg nadał mu tytuł Szatana - Oskarżyciela i wygnał go do Piekła,aby wszystkie ustoty mogły zrozumieć,dlaczego musi zostać unicestwiony.Bunt w królestwie bożym sprawił,że podczas klęski wojsk upadłych aniołów,niektóre demony (szczególnie rangi Grigori) sprzeciwiły się Lucyferowi.Nie chciały mu więcej służyć,gdyż przegrał bitwę.Sprawiło to,że upadłe anioły zaczęły współżyć z ziemskimi kobietami za czasów Noego.W ten sposób narodziły się Nefilimy. Od tamtego czasu od 6000 lat toczy się nieustanna walka między dobrem a złem na Ziemi.W 2000 roku nastąpił przełom,w którym wojna trwa już siódme tysiąclecie.Według biblijnej przepowiedni spór zakończy się w czasach ostatecznych gdy Jezus przyjdzie ofiarować ludziom nieśmiertelność.Ostateczną wojnę nazwano Armageddonem,ponieważ będzie to ostatnia walka rozstrzygnięta przez anioły i demony. Po upadku olbrzymów,wkrótce miał narodzić się Jezus.Szatan próbował wszystkiego,aby powstrzymać proroctwo.Nakazał więc za pośrednictwem króla zabić wszystkie dzieci,dlatego Maryja musiała uciekać.Gdy Jezus był juz dorosłym mężczyzną,Lucyfer próbował go kusić bogactwami,jednak syn boży odmówił.Po śmierci Chrystusa powstało chrześcijaństwo.Szatan jednak zdołał sfałszować biblię wraz z chrześcijaństwem,dodając święta i symbole pogańskie.Naprowadził również ludzi na wiarę w Jahwe oraz trójcę świętą.Maryja wraz z innymi świętymi również stali się głównymi postaciami kultu. Na ten czas Lucyfer zwycięża,gdyż za jego pośrednictwem została założona loża masońska oraz Zakon Illuminatów.Dzięki temu zyskał on przydomek Boga i wielu wyznawców.Na ten czas planuje obejść proroctwo zwiastujące apokalipse i Armageddon,wprowadzajac Nowy Porządek Świata i ogłosić się prawdziwym najwyższym Bogiem.Dzięki temu będzie mógł również uwolnić upadłych Grigori co zapoczątkuje nowy ród oświeconych i Nefilimów. Opętania *Świętej Katarzyny : była podczas nauczania wrzucana do ognia, z którego jednak wychodziła bez urazu. *Świętej Krystyny : była związana i wrzucona do wrzącej smoły. Widywała straszne obrazy. Z jej ubrania wyjmowano rozpalone gwoździe. *Marii Julii Jahenny : stygmatyczka, doświadczała rzucania sprzętami i zdzierania z niej ubrania. *Ojca Pio : wielokrotna walka z demonem, włóczenia o podłodze, wyrzucania z łóżka, bóle, zimno, rany, uderzenia *Katarzyny Emmerick : uderzenia, przeszkadzanie w modlitwie, wyrzucania w górę z klęczek. Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Archanioły Kategoria:Piekło